


Счастливая жизнь

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 31





	Счастливая жизнь

Стив умирает. Ничего удивительного, он стар и немощен, и голос Баки — единственное, что заставляет его вставать по утрам. 

Баки почти не бывает дома, все чаще на миссиях, и Стив целыми днями спит, ночами рисует. У него бессонница, как у большинства стариков. Карандаш все труднее держать в руках, пальцы дрожат, и линии выходят неровными. Иногда карандаш падает, и Стиву надо целых десять минут, чтобы собраться с силами и поднять его. А иногда он укатывается под диван, и Стив плачет от бессилия, а потом вспоминает, что теперь-то у него этих карандашей целый большой стакан. Так чего ты плачешь, старик? Соберись, тряпка, бери новый карандаш и рисуй! Баки строго следит, чтобы стакан был наполнен, точит карандаши, когда приезжает, собирает их с пола, вытаскивает из-под дивана и больше не просит Стива показать рисунки, Стив все равно не покажет. 

Баки теперь коротко стрижен, кажется совсем мальчишкой, а Стив не может решить, как же ему нравится больше. Наверное, все-таки длинные волосы, с ними у Стива связана целая жизнь. 

Целая жизнь из воспоминаний, которую он не прожил. 

Тогда, на Вормире, Череп сказал: 

— Не все так просто, Капитан. Ты думаешь, пришел, кинул камень в пропасть — и спас вселенную? Всегда требуется жертва. Я заберу у тебя самое дорогое, что есть. 

«Только не Баки, — подумал Стив. — Как хорошо, что он не пошел со мной, как хотел, господи!»

— Ну, бери, — сказал он вслух. — Вот он я, перед тобой. Что я могу отдать, чтобы вернуть этот чертов Камень? Жизнь? 

Череп качает головой, будто учитель, услышавший ответ нерадивого ученика. Ответ неправильный, конечно же. А правильный ответ проносится у Стива перед глазами. 

Баки целует Стива, они вместе сидят в кафе, и у Баки усы от молока, Стив стирает их пальцами, Стив бежит вперед, под завалы обрушившегося здания, Баки бежит следом, белый кот сидит у него на плече, они выгуливают лабрадора в парке, катаются на лодке, как парочка влюбленных, хотя почему это как, стоят на кладбище возле могилы Тони, пускают венки, вечная память Наташе, летят на «Бенатаре», спорят в магазине фермерских продуктов, обмениваются клятвами, кольца блестят на солнце, Стив пропускает волосы Баки сквозь пальцы, смотри, ты стал совсем седым, старик, ты тоже, любовь моя... 

Любовь моя..

У Стива резко потемнело в глазах, ноги подкосились, а щит вдруг оказался неподъемной ношей, и он еле удержал его в ослабших руках.

— Камень принял твою жертву, Капитан Роджерс, — ухмыльнулся Череп и вернул его назад. 

Без всяких там частиц Пима. 

Баки думает, что Стив прожил целую счастливую жизнь, и Стив не хочет его расстраивать. В воспоминаниях, которые он не прожил, она была чертовски счастливой, и он сохраняет их в своем альбоме, который прячет каждый раз, когда Баки возвращается. 

Баки всегда влетает в квартиру на скорости разогнавшегося болида, падает перед Стивом на колени, скидывает перчатки, осторожно берет худые руки Стива в свои. Заглядывает в глаза. 

— Ты как? 

«Я люблю тебя, — думает Стив. — Ты бы только знал, как сильно я люблю тебя, Бак». 

— Нормально. 

— Я в душ, потом мы поедим, и как же я рад, Стиви, что ты меня дождался.

Баки и по телефону так всегда говорит: «Только дождись меня, Стиви, обязательно. Пожалуйста, дождись». Будто молится. Заклинает его прожить еще пару десятков дней. Будто боится,что Стив в любой момент может отбросить копыта. 

Баки разливает им суп-пюре, подкатывает коляску Стива к столу, сам садится напротив. Вся еда теперь какая-то мягкая и однородная, и совсем не имеет вкуса. 

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Стив, ковыряясь ложкой в супе. 

— Надеюсь, дня два выходных нам дадут. 

Вечером придет Сэм, и они будут играть в карты, а потом Баки начнет укладывать Стива спать, перенесет на кровать, как маленького. «Как в детстве, да, Стиви?» Укроет теплым одеялом, ляжет рядом. Попросит рассказать историю из своей жизни. Баки чертовски важно, что Стив прожил свою счастливую жизнь, и Стив не хочет его разочаровывать. Он берет первое попавшееся воспоминание и заменяет в нем Баки на Пегги. Истории выходят убедительнее некуда, а если иногда он и забывается, то Баки все списывает на старость. Или смеется: «Ты всегда был фантазером, старик. Ну какие в ваши времена космические корабли? То есть они были, конечно, но вряд ли вы с Пегги могли на них кататься». 

Баки засыпает с улыбкой на губах, а Стив всю ночь рассматривает его лицо и не может наглядеться. 

Смерть можно почувствовать. Воздух загустевает и становится липким, трудно дышать. Баки на миссии, и это хорошо. Он звонит, спрашивает, как дела, просит Стива поесть и обязательно его дождаться. Стиву не хочется расстраивать Баки, но старость — болезнь, которую не вылечить, и тот прекрасно это знает. Стив заканчивает последний рисунок. Баки на рисунке старый, но все такой же красивый, да и Стив вроде ничего. Неизведанная планета, неизведанный мир, Стив не бывал там никогда, и уже не побывает. Они держатся за руки, это то, как должно было быть, это последнее воспоминание Стива. Он не знает, что должно было произойти на той планете. Быть может, они проиграют в последний раз, кого-то не спасут или спасут, но ценой своей жизни. Факт, что это последнее воспоминание; Стив закрывает альбом и прячет его за шкаф. Баки не фанат уборки и не любит чужаков в квартире, вряд ли он его найдет. По-хорошему надо альбом уничтожить, но Стив не может так поступить со своей жизнью. Снова. 

Он подкатывается к столу, берет новый лист и пишет. 

Баки… 

У Баки теперь есть друзья и вроде как намечается что-то романтическое, и больше всего на свете Стив хочет, чтобы тот был счастлив. 

Баки…

Стив пишет его имя, потом еще раз смотрит на листок и понимает, что забыл, когда написал его первый раз. Он крепче сжимает карандаш, вкладывает в последующие слова всю душу, всю силу своего желания, и если есть в этой вселенной справедливость, то она просто обязана сделать так, чтобы оно исполнилось. 

Баки. 

Пожалуйста. 

Будь счаст...


End file.
